1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus including a plurality of image capturing units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent mobile phones and smartphones include a camera (in-camera) for shooting a photographer himself/herself or an object on the photographer side in addition to a normal camera (out-camera) for shooting an object seen from the photographer. An electronic device incorporating such out-camera and in-camera has a simultaneous shooting function of performing shooting by simultaneously releasing the shutters of the out-camera and in-camera upon pressing a shutter button.
As for the simultaneous shooting function, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-094741 describes a technique of recording, in association with each other, image data which have been shot by an in-camera and out-camera in a simultaneous shooting mode, respectively, and combining the image data of the in-camera with that of the out-camera.
The conventional technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-094741, however, assumes a case in which the user does not want to record image data shot by the in-camera in the simultaneous shooting mode, or a case in which the user does not want to combine the image data of the in-camera with that of the out-camera. In the former case, for example, when performing shooting using a self-timer, a photographer presses a shutter button, and then moves toward the out-camera side before the shutter is released, and therefore, it is unlikely that image data shot by the in-camera needs to be saved. Furthermore, when the photographer performs shooting while seeing through a viewfinder, image data obtained by shooting an object on the in-camera side is not worth saving, and recording the image data may often be in vain.